Chiwa Saitō
|born= , |years_active= 1999–present |occupations= Voice Actress Singer |affiliation= |roles = Aoi Asahina }}Chiwa Saitō (斎藤 千和 Saitō Chiwa) is a Japanese voice actress who is affiliated with . She is best known for her roles as Natsumi Hinata from , Hitagi Senjōgahara from series, Riko Aida from , and Homura Akemi from . She is the Japanese voice of Aoi Asahina in Danganronpa series. In the English dub, Aoi's voice is provided by Cassandra Lee Morris (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) and Felecia Angelle (anime series). Sarah Alles voiced Aoi in the German dubGerman VAs.. Works on Danganronpa Other Roles Some of her credited roles include: Anime - Yona'' *'' - Natsumi Hinata'' *'' - Homura Akemi'' *'' '' - Hitagi Senjougahara'' *'' - Kokoa Shuzen'' *'' '' - Wakaba Kannuki *'' '' - Kokoro *'' ''- - Anita King *'' '' - Ayame Akimo *'' '' - Lavie Head *'' '' - Kirie Kojima *'' '' - Kosuna *'' '' - Hazuki/Luna *'' '' Series - Mami Yamaguchi *'' '' - Seiji Sawamura (young) *'' '' - Kaori Izumi *'' '' - Chimney *'' '' - Aoi Kirisawa *'' '' - Kuriko Matsudaira *'' '' - Mai Makihara *'' '' - Chiyo Tsukidate *'' '' - Kuriko Akatsutsumi *'' '' - Adel Roland *'' '' - Lulu *'' '' - Jennifer *'' '' - Futaba Yoshinaga *'' '' - Louise Halevy *'' '' - Houmei *'' '' - Carol *'' '' - Student Council President |Right = *'' '' - Subaru Nakajima *'' '' - Regan *'' '' - Aika S. Granzchesta *'' '' - Merielle *'' '' - Akane Asahina *'' '' - Kemeko *'' '' - Francesca Lucchini *'' '' - Kim Diehl *'' '' - Kohaku *'' '' - Kuroyuri *'' '' - Boa Sandersonia *'' '' - Stella *'' '' - Shikou Soujin *'' '' - Kimi Aoi *'' '' - Kuriko Matsudaira *'' '' - Riko Aida *'' '' - Alicia Rue *'' '' - Nadeshiko Ōmuro *'' '' - Sara Moribe *'' '' - Tatenashi Sarashiki *'' '' - Miraitchi *'' '' - Nonoka Masaki *'' '' - Mamejirō *'' '' Uomi *'' '' Frederica *'' '' - Chloe Von Einzbern *'' '' - Maya Yotsuba *'' '' - Nureha *'' '' - Nove Nakajima *'' '' - Kotori Kanbe *'' '' - Remi Miyoshi }} Video Game - Metis'' *'' - Boudica, Chevalier D'Eon, Tamamo Cat, Tamamo no Mae, Chloe von Einzber'' *'' - Sombra'' *'' - Taokaka'' *'' '' - Jennifer *'' '' - Hisui *'' '' - Yui Narumi *'' '' - Meena *'' '' - March *'' '' - Mel *'' '' - Tanarotte *'' '' - Danette *'' '' - Aika S. Granzchesta *'' '' - Tamaki *'' '' - Senna *'' '' - Raspberyl and Asagi |Right = *'' '' - Taokaka *'' '' - Senna *'' '' - Emilia *'' '' - Patty Fleur *'' '' - Maria Renard *'' '' - Caster *'' '' - Kotori Kanbe *'' '' - Frey *'' '' -, Belleria *'' '' - Nonoka Masaki *'' '' - Fran *'' '' - Izebel *'' '' - Toko Sagisaka *'' '' - Caster *'' '' - Two *'' '' - Orianna *'' '' - De La Fille }} External Links English: *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Chiwa SAITOU *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDB': *'MyAnimeList': *'Ryuu's Seiyuu Info': Chiwa Saitou Japanese: *'Japanese Wikipedia': *'Official Agency Profile (I'm Enterprise)': 斎藤 千和 References Navigation ru:Тива Сайто Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Games) Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Anime)